


Tsubasa Eos Chronicles (Firsts)

by TrinityRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, I did this for shits and giggles, One Shot, and I miss using my Fai muse, because I'm a whore for crossovers, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRaven/pseuds/TrinityRaven
Summary: A stranger arrived in Eos. A recount of when the Chocobros (+Regis) first met him.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Regis saw him, it was by surprise. Another day in the throne room with his council, discussing the war and other affairs, when the floor below lit bright with a circle with intricate markings. The king had never seen anything like it. The floor seemed to bubble up and then ‘pop’, remaining undamaged, as it revealed a blonde man in clothes he wasn’t familiar with.

Regis stood as the guards surrounded the intruder. “Hold.” He commanded them as he slowly made his way down the steps. The blonde was on his hands and knees, trembling, gasping for air. The king paused when the stranger spoke.

“Mokona?” Then silence for a while. “Moko-chan? _Where are you? Kuro-sama? Syaoran-kun?”_ The blonde lifted his head and then froze when he saw several blades pointed at him. _“What...happened? Where am I?”_

The king stepped forward. “Are you alright?” He asked, though he was unsure if the other understood him. His language was foreign. “Where are you from?”

The man shook his head, still trembling and looking down. He remained perfectly still, not wanting to instigate anything.

“Stand down. Let me look at him.” Regis ordered, waiting patiently for the guards to back off before kneeling down and taking the man’s face in his hand. “Look at me.” He made the other raise his head again and Regis got a full look at him. Bright blue eyes, thrumming with light and life. This stranger was...truly unusual. He looked frightened. “Escort him to a room. I will take full responsibility.” He said quickly before Clarus could even open his mouth. “He does not seem dangerous.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis met with the Stranger for the first time two days later. He had been tasked with attempting to interpret the language the stranger spoke. At this point, the Stranger was a hot topic, mostly due to the fantasmic entrance. After a few knocks to the door, Ignis entered the room to find him reading. Or at least attempting to. He looked at Ignis, curious, eyes begging for answers. For understanding.

The Chamberlain bowed politely to him and the Stranger gave him a courteous nod, setting down the book so he could give the advisor his full attention. Ignis pointed to himself. “I am Ignis. Ignis.”

“Ignis.” The Stranger nodded to him. “Ignis.” Swallowing a little, the Stranger pointed to himself. “Fai.”

“Fai?” The Stranger, Fai, nodded in agreement. Ignis took out a book and wrote it down. “Do you understand me?”

Fai looked at him and frowned. _“I do not know. Do you speak French?”_ He asked and saw a look of confusion on Ignis’ face. _“No. No French. Ahh...Russian? Slavic I think is what Princess Tomoyo called it. No? Nihon? Japanese?”_

There wasn’t a single hint that Ignis knew the languages that Fai was speaking. But he did take a few notes. Fai seems to be proficient in several languages, however none of them are native to Eos. The advisor looked at him. “Let’s try something else.” He offered fair a few sheets of paper and a marker. First he doodled the two of them conversing, putting a question mark in the speech bubble assigned to Fai.

In turn, Fai drew back, showing himself reading and learning. Then another scene of Ignis teaching him and then of Fai teaching in turn. He looked at Ignis and then picked up the book he had been attempting to read. 

Ignis looked at him in turn and then nodded. He saw Fai smile at him before going back to drawing more things.

In the end, Ignis felt like he had even more questions. The drawings were comprehensible but with the language barrier, there was little he could do in order to explain things to King Regis. However, it seemed as though he and Fai had common interests. He was able to interpret that Fai enjoyed cooking and learning, along with other domestic tasks, though he loved cooking the most. Once they could understand each other a little more, he would have to invite Fai to cook with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio first met Fai when the blonde was given a tour of the Citadel with Ignis and was brought to the Crownsguard training grounds. Fai was immediately drawn to the Shield and smiled at him.

“Ignis...is this…”

“Yes. This is the special guest. His name is Fai, but it’s only been a few days, so I know little else about him. He seemed to be rather antsy, staying cooped up in his room. I received permission from General Titus to escort him around the Citadel. He can learn the words of the place as well.”

“So he doesn’t speak anything known on Eos?”

“Unfortunately. We’re at a standstill until I can gather some language texts and teach him. He’s quite eager to learn. Fai, this is Gladio.”

The blonde smiled. “Gladio.” 

“It is nice to meet you.” Ignis then told him.

“It...is...nice to meet...you.” The accent was thick on his tongue but it was understandable.

Gladio nodded at him. “Nice to meet you too. Can you fight?”

Fai gave him a curious look and the Shield picked up a wooden sword. “Fight?”

The blonde took the sword and frowned and gave the sword back to Gladio and looked around the room. Immediately he went for the poles and picked one up, getting a feel of the weight in his hands before spinning and twirling it. When Fai looked back at Gladio, the man grinned. No words needed to be said. The look in Fai’s eyes was enough.

“Hell yeah.” Gladio gripped the wooden sword and went after Fai.

Gladio learned that he shouldn’t underestimate skinny, pretty blonde men. While he put up a good fight, Fai ultimately had the Shield pinned. There was a look of relief in Fai’s face. Pent up energy finally released but there was also a quiet sadness. Loneliness. Longing. He missed someone. 

_“Kurogane would love to meet you. I hope he can.”_ Fai spoke, swallowing down tears. He bowed to Gladio and smiled at him. Forced. _“I want to spar with you again too.”_ Fai looked to Ignis and nodded to take their leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fai first met Noctis by accident. Though not because of Fai. The Prince had constantly heard about the stranger that had landed in his Father’s court and after hearing that Gladio got to spar with him, he was done being kept in the dark. 

Noctis barged into Fai’s room, blowing past the guards that were protecting the door. He was rewarded with the deadly glare from Ignis, who was in the middle of a language lesson with Fai. 

“Highness, this may be your palace but you know better than to barge into someone’s room.” Ignis scolded him.

“And how long are you going to keep me in the dark about our guest, Ignis? I should have been the first person he met. I am Prince after all.”

“It was for your safety, Noct. We still don’t know what Fai is capable of or what his purpose is here. We were planning on letting you see him once his Lucian was better.” Ignis explained, adjusting his glasses. “Honestly you are far too spoiled and far too impatient.”

“Gladio got to meet him.”

“Better Gladio than you.”

The Prince huffed and looked at Fai. “I’m Noctis. Prince of Insomnia.”

“Noctis. I am Fai.” The accent was not as thick as it had been a week ago. “P...Prince...Prince?” Fai looked at Ignis, who went to a children’s book and pointed to the picture of a Prince. “Oh! Sorry! Very sorry! Prince Noctis.” He gave him a polite bow. “I am learning. Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s alright.” Noctis shook his head. “No need to be sorry. Especially since you’re still learning.”

“Mm…” Fai nodded.

Ignis nodded as well. “With the rate he is going, he should be able to hold conversations in about a month or so.”

“A month?!” Noctis looked at his advisor.

“He’s incredibly intelligent and very diligent. Gladio has mentioned he’s a well versed fighter. This man is rather skilled in many things.” He explained. “I promise you, your Highness, you’ll see more of him once we can talk to him properly.”

“Fine.” Noctis looked at Fai and gave him a bit of a smile. “I’ll see you later, Fai.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto met Fai for the first time when Gladio and Noctis took him outside of the Citadel. Ignis felt Fai was fluent enough to not need him. So while Ignis reported to King Regis, the boys took Fai out to meet up with Prompto.

Prompto was just excited to meet another blonde. “Woah so this is the stranger that I’ve heard so much about!” The photographer bounced around Fai. “I never saw you during my training! How come Gladio?” He pouted at him.

“He didn’t come around much unless he was getting antsy and wanted to blow off steam. Only wanted to spar with me anyways and you know we go in at different times.”

“Wanted to learn to speak first.” Fai then emphasized and he smiled at Prompto.

He blushed a little at the smile. It was incredibly pretty. “O-oh I guess that makes sense.”

“Wanted to be able to talk to everyone. It is easier to express things through words. Prompto, you are very cute! So many freckles!”

“A-ahhh?! U-umm…” Prompto stammered and blushed more.

“Don’t hurt him, Fai.” Gladio chuckled. “Ah, that reminds me. When we first met...after our fight you looked sad.”

“Sad?” Fai cocked his head. “Oh...yes. I have friend that is a lot like you, Gladio. He is very strong. You remind me a lot of him. He would love to spar with you.”

“Where is your friend?” Noctis asked him, now concerned.

Fai bit his lip and shook his head. “Don’t know. Should be here. Should be with me. Kurogane. Syaoran and Mokona too. They should be here. Don’t know where. They are strong but I am worried. So worried. There is...immense darkness. It hurt Mokona. Attacked us. Broke Mokona’s magic. It must have split us.”

“Magic?” Gladio questioned.

“Immense darkness?” Noctis then asked.

“Only the royals and those he blesses as his guard can use magic. What do you mean, magic?” Gladio pressed further, looking at Fai.

Fai looked around and shook his head. “Not in this place. Do not want to be problem. I will speak to King tonight. Be there? You will hear and see everything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

The first time they met Fai D. Fluorite, they were in the court and saw a man full of confidence. Like he had been in a court before. Served royalty before. Ignis noted he never taught Fai to bow like that before the King. Never told him how to carry himself with such dignity and grace. 

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” Fai spoke the best that he could.

“It is good to see you, Fai. Ignis informs me that your speaking has improved immensely.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I am ready to answer any questions you may have. You deserve to know, especially after providing me with shelter and food and clothing.”

“The language you spoke is like nothing in this world. Where are you from?”

“I am not from this world.” Fai moved and started to write strange symbols and they lit up, forming images. “I come from a distant ‘world’. In this reality, there are several universes. Separate existences. It is not so much this world exists in the stars beyond. I am on a journey with three others.” He presented images of three individuals. “Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokona. Mokona’s magic allows us to travel to these different worlds. However, upon arriving to your world, something went wrong.”

He looked at the King. “An overwhelming force of darkness. It interfered with Mokona’s magic and split us apart. It was...terrifying.” Fai admitted. “There are traces of this darkness. It is not so much within this city, but when Ignis has brought me near your walls, I sense it. Is the wall keeping you safe from this darkness?”

King Regis nodded. “In a ways, yes. This darkness you speak of...It would be foolish of me to think it is something else other than the Star Scourge that contaminates Eos. It is an awful sickness that turns men into monsters that fear the light of day. Our only salvation is the Oracle from Tenebrae. She is the only one capable of keeping this darkness at bay. But now is not the time to be discussing the affairs of my world. This meeting is about you and your companions. Are you all from the same world?”

“We are not. By fate’s design we met in the same place on the same day. With various wishes but the same solution. I will spare you the details but we have traveled to many different worlds and times.”

“If you come from different places, are you capable of understanding them?”

“Yes. To an extent. Mokona has many special abilities, one of them being a translator. So long as we are within a certain radius of Mokona we can understand each other and the residents of the world we’re in. If we are too far away, however, we cannot.” Fai made the images move to provide visual explanation.

“Your magic is truly unique. You do not require to tap into the power of the kings.”

“Yes. I have sensed that Prince Noctis and yourself seem to be a base of magic source that others may tap into with your consent. Some of guards here, as well as Prince Noctis’ companions have light traces of your magic. But that does drive me to have some concerns.”

“Concerns?” King Regis inquired, staring down at Fai.

At once the man bowed. “I understand it is not my right to impose or express concerns of a more personal manner, your Highness, but I’ve noticed that you have but a flicker of your magic. It is not like the Prince’s roaring flame. And by what I have heard around the palace and in the news, your health is on the decline…”  
“You are right. It is not your right to impose. There are some things you need not worry yourself over, Fai.”

“I understand. My sincerest apologies, your Highness.” Fai kept his bow but looked over at Noctis, who was trying not to show his own concerns over his father.

King Regis then moved on from to the next topic. “Is there something you actively seek here in Eos? Something that determines your traveling locations?”

“At this point? Not necessarily. We visit places we’ve been to before. Sometimes we visit new places. I’m helping escort someone who is paying a price. The world I’m originally from is destroyed, so I have nowhere to return. Might as well travel right?” He smiled at him. “We don’t have a say as to what our next location will be, unless we wish for it.”

“Wish for it?”

“It’s not as simple as just hoping really hard that a certain place will be next. Wishes are a commodity. There is a shop that grants wishes. The wish makes the price. Some are heavier. Some are lighter. But it has to be worth something. Something precious that you must give up. I have given up a portion of my magic. For others it was time. But then it can be as simple as a sword or a staff. Or even something that is sweet and baked.”

Regis was silent for a moment. “So you aren’t actively looking for something.”

Fai shook his head. “There is someone in our journey that Syaoran wants to see again. But it shouldn’t cause any complications, if that is what you’re asking.”

The King chuckled. “Then that eases many of my worries. You are welcome to stay until you feel the need to leave the safety of Insomnia and find your friends. I would like to offer you an honorary position in my council. You are blessed with an ability to sense darkness in this world. To sense the unease. Ignis has also reported that you are quite the abled fighter, even without magic, though I wouldn’t mind a demonstration in a more proper setting. I offer you a position to be a Glaive, should it please you.”

“It would be an honor, your Highness.” Fai bowed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all sing the exposition song! Hey!


End file.
